Spirit Assault
by paomayo
Summary: With the hunt for Nazi bases currently ongoing, two men from AFO Team Jaguar are sent to a remote laboratory in Norway to retrieve a treasure trove of information. But a meeting with extraordinary twins created a chain of events that could affect the war effort.
1. Chapter 1 - Mission Gone Wrong

_All trademarks and properties are part of their respective owners._

 **(Ålfotbreen, Norway - March 10, 2017, 0230 hrs.)**

After dropping off from a modified MH-60 Black Hawk, which was upgraded with stealth in mind, the two infiltrating soldiers were approaching a suspected Nazi laboratory to steal classified information regarding an unknown weapon. Captain Hendrick Altemer, an African-American, and Corporal Isaac Westcott, a soldier of British descent, were observing the guards' movements from a safe distance.

"Plenty of guards stalkin' the site if you ask me." Westcott commented while holding a binocular.

"Yeah." Altemer replied while doing the same thing. "Whatever they're hiding, they don't want it fallen to the wrong hands, especially since the war in the Special Region."

After examining the movements, the two began to prepare their suppressed M14 rifles to snipe the enemy.

"We'll take out the guards in that tower at the same time." Altemer said. "Make sure no noise is emitted so I suggest use the open windows."

Westcott nodded before aiming his rifle at the guards.

"On three. One. Two. Three."

Both men fired at the guards, killing them.

"Good work. Let's make sure."

They found more guards at two more towers. They fired at them and confirmed that they will not sound an alarm anytime soon.

"Corporal, let's go." The two then head down towards the site in a quiet and stealthy fashion.

Once inside, they made sure not to fire until their escape can commence or to find IDs for entry. They found another guard watching the CCTV monitors. Isaac performed a knife attack to kill him. He gave Altemer a nod soon after before grabbing an ID.

"No more guard to watch the cameras for the shift." Isaac said.

"Yep." Altemer agreed before disabling the security system. "That takes care of that."

Suddenly, a passing Nazi soldier armed with an M16A2 spotted the infiltrators.

"He found us!" Westcott confirmed before shooting him with his M4A1 Carbine.

Before succumbing to his injuries, he blindly fired the rifle alerting the Nazis of the duo's presence.

 _"You hear that?"_ One soldier asked. _"That looks like intruders."_

 _"We have enemies in the compound!"_ Another reported. _"Don't let them get close to the data center and the Spirits!"_

Many began to arm themselves and head for the two special forces troopers as they began to defend. Noticing the arrival of the defenders, Altemer and Westcott took cover and fired back.

"Looks like we have company." Altemer commented.

"Roger." Westcott replied. "I'll keep them from our backs."

 _"Open fire!"_ One Nazi soldier shouted as they continued firing.

Westcott then armed his detachable grenade launcher and quickly aimed for a large group of soldiers. Pulling the trigger, the grenade was launched and it exploded moments after, killing his intended targets.

"Reloading!" Westcott shouted before doing it again.

"Just hope that we can get out alive!" Altemer uttered. "Keep firing!"

"Copy, sir!"

The Nazis were slowly being beaten as the two soldiers gained the upper hand.

"Eyes up, enemies in that platform!"

Altemer shot the enemies dead with his Carbine.

"A'ight. Let's move!"

Walking through the numerous hallways and rooms, they made sure that no Nazi can kill them and they reached the data center, guarded with soldiers.

"Grenade out!" Altemer shouted before cooking up a grenade. It was thrown towards the defenders.

 _"Grenade!"_ One of them shouted and they tried to run but it killed them instantly.

The two then reached the inside of the data center.

"Westcott, get as many files as we can so we can get out of here." Altemer requested. "The bastards will try to keep us from getting with the data."

"Aye, Captain." Westcott replied and began to download the file. At the same time, Altemer got hold of an MP5 and began to shoot at approaching Nazis.

"How's the download?"

"Five minutes, Cap." Westcott answered. "There are a lot of files here."

"Alright, thanks for the heads-up."

As the download began, the defenders opened fire and began to lob a grenade at Altemer.

"Crud!" He uttered before escaping the blast zone before returning fire and killed two soldiers. "Die, SOBs!"

While downloading, Westcott noticed a file with the word "spirit" in it. Curious, he continued downloading and hoped that nothing bad will happen. With the captain out of ammunition for his rifle, he resorted to his sidearm.

"Almost there!" Westcott announced. "Just a little more!"

For the next few minutes, the situation slowly began to ease up as the Germans were beaten back. After finding a magazine for the MP5, Altemer continued firing.

"Download complete!" Westcott confirmed. "However, you might wanna see this."

"What is it?" Altemer asked as he killed the last Nazi soldier.

"Here, Cap. There is a record for some people named 'Kaguya Yamai' and 'Yuzuru Yamai'. I don't know but something tells me there is more to this place than meets the eye."

"Did you find something else as well?"

"They are located at the basement, five levels down."

"Alright, let's check it out."

They found an elevator and began using it to descend. Once they reached the fifth basement level, they armed their weapons and cautiously walked for safety.

"Be prepared for anything." Westcott reminded. "Whatever happens, stay frosty."

After reaching a room, they deployed flashbangs to try and blind any Nazi soldier. When the two entered, they found no soldier in sight.

"Room clear." Altemer confirmed.

They started searching for anything found in the files. Moments later, they stumbled upon two young girls lying on separate racks. One has her hair braided up while the other has her hair braided in three portions. Despite some differences, they generally look the same. As both men checked if they are alive, Altemer began to wonder.

"Why would the Nazis take two twins for experiments?" Altemer asked. "That's insane."

"I don't know, but if the information we have from the past 2 months is correct, then I presume they might have gotten it from another dimension." Westcott explained. "We need to contact Command about this."

"Roger."

Altemer began to radio the superiors.

"This is Captain Altemer of AFO Team Jaguar, we have found two girls in the lab." He reported their findings. "Preparing for exfiltration. Requesting helicopter transport."

"Copy, Jaguar." The commander responded. "Sending helicopter to your location. ETA 10 minutes."

"Roger."

He ended the transmission.

"Westcott, how are the girls?"

"They're fine." Westcott replied. "We have to bring them with us."

Altemer nodded.

"Plant C4 charges around the area." Altemer ordered. "Let's bury this place."

"Copy."

Westcott planted the charges and, using a prototype remote detonator, he timed the charges to 11 minutes.

"Let's go." Westcott ordered.

Bringing the girls along with them, they went towards the surface. When they reached ground level, the continued on their way out. Suddenly, one of the girls woke up.

"Uuuuuummmmmm...where are we?" One of them asked.

"What the...she woke up?" Westcott wondered while carrying the awakened girl.

"Huh? EEEEEEEEKKKK!"

"Calm down, ma'am!" Altemer tried to persuade.

"Put me down, idiot!" The girl insisted as her shouting can be heard from the nearby areas.

"Captain, what should we do?!" Westcott asked.

"Arm your weapons, 'cause it's gonna be one hell of a fight!"

After putting down the other girl, they armed the remaining weapons.

"If you just cooperate, we should be able to get out of this place." He told the girl.

"Hold on...you're saving us?"

"Yeah." Westcott replied. "We found you below the facility."

She then remembered something.

"Wait. I just remembered something."

"What is it?" Altemer asked.

"Follow me, and bring along Yuzuru." The girl answered.

"Wait...go back?"

"But this place is set to blow in seven minutes!" Westcott tried to dissuade.

They head for a room where an item is waiting. The girl then showed the others a gauntlet.

"What is this?" Westcott asked.

"Just trust me." The girl assured.

"By the way, who are you?"

"Kaguya Yamai, mister."

"No way." Altemer utterred. "The files from earlier..."

As the Nazi soldiers closed in on the room, the gauntlet Kaguya was holding began to launch a beam and it created a portal, surprising Altemer and Westcott.

 _"Make sure they don't escape."_ The leader ordered. _"Shoot them if you have to."_

Before the Nazis knew it, the four people are nowhere in sight. Then, an explosion gripped the facility as the extracting MH-60 searched for the team.

"This is Archer 41, we have confirmation of the destruction of the facility." The pilot reported. "But Jaguar Team is not in sight. I repeat. Jaguar Team is not in sight."

"What the hell?!" The commander uttered in shock. "I thought they were out!"

"Nothing, sir. They just stopped contacting us three minutes ago."

"Copy. I'm sending a search party to find and rescue the team. Archer 41, RTB."

The helicopter began its return to base.

 **(The Pentagon - 0302 hrs.)**

Confusion is in air as the missing team raised eyebrows within the Central Intelligence Agency. The commander for Black Ops, General Elliot Woodman, requested for a meeting with the other officers. Once inside, he can see the generals and other low-ranking officers seated on their chairs while holding folders and papers.

"This is an emergency meeting, so we have to understand what we are dealing with." Woodman said. "In Ålfotbreen, at 0305 hrs. local time, NASA has detected an unknown energy signature based on the data they gathered. We still don't have the retrieved information as of now and we have to figure out what the Nazis are doing."

The officers agreed.

"If I may, I might send Dragon Spear to check out the other suspected sites." General Erston suggested. "They have experience before with infiltration and sabotage so this can be a good replacement."

"Probably, but we don't want another war happening in our hands."

Erston nodded in reply.

"We also need a review of our current operating procedures in order to make sure there are little to no flaws in the system. I want any available Black Op units ready for immediate deployment."

 **(Unknown)**

"Kaguya, Yuzuru, Altemer and Westcott were in another place after stepping inside the portal. They are now standing in a building in a city surrounded by green mountains.

"We're alive, but we're not in the facility." Westcott observed.

"Yeah, we aren't." Kaguya responded. "Besides, we are in Japan right now."

"Wait...Japan?!" Altemer and Westcott uttered in shock.

"That's right. I can feel the familiar breeze in here." Kaguya continued before she began to fly in the air. "Don't worry, I know someone who can help you two in this dimension."

Altemer and Westcott were confused.

"Corporal, I think I know why the Nazis want them." Altemer said.

"I know, right?" Westcott replied. "We better find out."

The group began to set out for help.

 _A/N: This idea came out of reading the Call of Duty/Date A Live fanfic. For now, this is a one-shot and maybe I can expand it in the future._


	2. Chapter 2 - Warm Welcome

**(Unknown - March 10, 2017)**

As Altemer, Westcott and the Yamai twins are heading downstairs, the two soldiers were a bit nervous. With girls containing extraordinary powers, the men are walking a tight line.

"Boss, do you know what Kaguya is doing?" Westcott asked.

"If they are from here, I would say they are." Altemer answered. "After all, they are familiar with the place."

"What about our weapons?"

"We'll tell them we are from the US military, obviously. That's the best thing we could hope for. Cosplaying could work but I'm not sure if it would get us out of trouble."

"Copy."

Yuzuru then woke up.

"Huh?"

"Yuzuru's awake." Altemer said. "Kaguya, stay here."

Westcott helped Altemer lay her down so that she can stand up on her own.

"Question. Who are you people?" She asked in a different manner. "And where are we?"

"We are from the CIA, Central Intelligence Agency." Westcott told her. "Just don't tell that to anyone."

The girls stopped after seeing a girl's restroom.

"Wait here, we're going to change."

For a moment, the girls stayed there before coming out with civilian clothing. After reaching the ground floor, they went outside to the streets.

"Haaah, we're home!" The cheerful one declared. "Let's meet up with Shido back home."

"Who's Shido?" Then, a policeman found the group.

"Is that real guns?" He asked.

"We are from the United States Military. Please don't be alarmed." Westcott answered.

"Okay, then. You may continue."

The group continued moving after the policeman cleared them. He was still wondering about the men wearing black combat equipment.

"I wonder what they are doing. That's weird."

The group sighed.

"Whew! That was close." Westcott then drank water from his rations. "Now, where are we going?"

"Answer. We are heading for a place where you can stay for a while." Yuzuru told them.

"Okay, then."

 **(Spirit Manor - 1103 hrs.)**

The group reached an apartment building that is in between two other houses.

"Well, here we are." Kaguya declared. "The place where Spirits dwell."

"'Spirits'?" Altemer wondered.

"You'll know later on."

They reached the door and they pushed the buzzer to notify the occupants. The door was opened to reveal a little girl with blue hair and eyes wearing a sundress and a white rabbit puppet.

"Welcome home, guys!" The little girl greeted. "So glad you came back."

"Thanks, Yoshino."

"Hey, who are those guys in the black uniforms?" The puppet talked. "They looked cool!"

"Uh...did she just did ventriloquism?" Westcott wondered about the puppet.

"Anyway..."

The group went inside and the reached the living room. With extra precaution in place, the soldiers put down their weapons.

"Just don't touch those things, okay?" Altemer requested. "We don't want any accidents to happen."

The girls nodded.

"Good."

"Excuse me, but who are those guys?" Yoshino asked.

"Apologies. They are unwilling to divulge the information to us." Yuzuru explained.

Another buzzer was sounded, making Westcott hide behind the side of the walls while checking the contacts. He then found a boy with slightly darker blue hair and a girl with dark purple hair. He then felt relaxed.

"Uh good, we can relax for now."

"I'll get it." Yoshino ran towards the door to open as the two were holding a little conversation.

"Are you sure the twins will be alright?" The purple-haired girl asked. "I'm getting worried about them.

"I'm positive." The boy replied. "Maybe they'll come back in a while."

Yoshino opened the door.

"Shido, Tohka, you've returned!" The puppet greeted him.

"Hi, Yoshinon." Shido replied. "It's been a short while. Tohka, let's go."

"Alright." They went inside towards the upper floors of the building.

"What's the news with Kaguya and Yuzuru?"

"They are alright and they have just returned." Yoshino continued. "They even brought help from two people."

"Wait, two people?" Tohka wondered.

"Yeah, but they requested not to give out the information about them."

"Okay, then."

After reaching the living room, Shido and Tohka found two adult men wearing black combat gear and their weapons mostly lying properly and orderly on the floor. The flag patches of the United States of America was worn on thier arms.

"Are you from America?" Shido asked.

"Yes, son." The black soldier replied. "Sorry if we have to come here but we need a refuge for the time being."

"I understand. I'll get you something to cool you two down."

"Thanks for the generosity." Another replied before Shido began preparing orange juice for the two.

"By the way, who are you?"

The two soldiers were having some tough choices to make. They decided to cover the conversation.

"Mind if we close the windows and cover them so that no noise or light can enter?" The black American requested. "The information we are about to share to you are highly classified."

"You may." Shido agreed. "I've been to situations like these myself."

"Wait. You..."

"I'll share mine. Just do it."

Everyone began covering the windows once they are closed. Extra precaution was made to ensure secrecy before the group sit on the floor in a circle.

"A'ight, time to share what we have."

He then began to open a laptop and took out a secured data storage device.

"We are Advance Force Operations Team Jaguar from the Central Intelligence Agency." The leader explained. "I'm Captain Hendrick Altemer."

"And I'm Corproal Isaac Westcott, second-in-command." The other followed.

Isaac's introduction shocked everyone in the room.

"What...the!?" Shido and the girls reacted before the former began grabbing Westcott.

"What are you doing here, Westcott?! How come you are working for the CIA?!"

"Hey, take it easy!" Altemer tried to stop the fight. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just calm down, Shido!" Tohka followed. "They don't know what they are doing!"

"He...he tried to use the power of the Spirits for his own gains!" Shido responded furiously before punching Westcott in the face, forcing him to the ground.

"Ughh...!"

Altemer tried to stop Shido but he was still angry. It wasn't long before Westcott got hold of his Glock 23 and shot it up in the air as a sign to stop.

"Nobody move!" Westcott shouted. "Now please calm down. I don't get why you are angry at me but at least give us an explanation."

Shido began calming down.

"Alright...I'll tell everything you need to know."

The conversation continued from where they left off.

"You see, there is someone with that name, except he has some nasty intentions." Shido explained. "The Westcott in our world is a CEO of Deus Ex Machina Industries whose ambition is to gain the power of the Spirits and he has an army to do it."

"Just like the Nazis in our world." Altemered quietly uttered.

"As for the Spirit thing, they are beings from another dimension that wield extraordinary powers, enough to manipulate the world around them."

"I see."

"...except that they aren't from another dimension at all."

"What?!" The soldiers reacted.

"What do you mean 'they aren't from another dimension'?" Westcott asked.

"They are once human like the few of us before but when they accepted an item known as the Sephira Crystal, they became Spirits. There is a way to change them back but I can't tell because it is a bit horrible. And I can protect them as well."

"I understand what you meant." Altemer agreed. "Anyway, time to show you why we are here."

After turning on the computer, Altemer showed their Japanese friends the data they recovered back in Norway.

"As you see here, in our dimension, we are currently facing a rise in Nazi activity." Altemer explained. "After a presumed accident by the Yamais that sent them to our world, they were captured and taken to a facility in Norway."

"Who are the Nazis anyway?" Kaguya asked.

"Yeah." Yoshino followed. "Something tells me they are scary."

"They are just like what Shido described to the Westcott of this world: ruthless, uncaring, and power-hungry. They'll try anything to reach their goals."

"And that's why we are here, in this dimension and in our own." Corporal Westcott followed. "We will stop their plans. If the Nazis may have contacted DEM for an alliance, I'd say we take them down together."

"I know what you are thinking. By the way, I'm Shido Itsuka."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Itsuka." Altemer replied warmly.

"I believe you girls are 'Spirits', am I right?" Westcott asked before they nodded in reply.

"Anyway, I'll show you something my sister has been doing for quite a while." Shido assured them.

"Your sisters work?" The soldiers wondered.

 **(Fraxinus - 1140 hrs.)**

They were transported to the airship at Shido's request. The way they were moved surprised the soldiers as they are heading for the bridge.

"I have no idea they can teleport us from there to here." Altemer felt surprised.

"Easy, sir. They may have more surprises on their sleeve." Westcott said in calm.

They then went to the command center where they can see a few people on their seats. And in the center is a red-haired young girl who is wearing a red jacket and clothing that is akin to those in the military. She also has a lolipop on her mouth.

"Shido, tell me you found something interesting." She demanded.

"Well, these guys will tell." The two soldiers then moved forward to introduce themselves.

"We are Advance Force Operations Team Jaguar from the Central Intelligence Agency, ma'am." Westcott said. "We have our objectives to fulfill."

"Okay, then. I'm Kotori Itsuka, the person in charge of the airship Fraxinus."

"Whoa! And I thought Shido told everything about this 'Ratatoskr' thing."

"I'm Captain Hendrick Altemer and he's Corporal Isaac Westcott, but don't mistake that guy for the other of your world." The captain explained. "He was just reassigned."

"Kya...never mind."

She then continued to explain the organization she was from.

"Anyway, Ratatoskr was formed to stop DEM Industries from acquiring the Spirit powers. And as Shido would have told you earlier, we also save Spirits with the more intimate method."

"Like kissing?" Altemer guessed.

"Ya got that right. And Shido here is the one."

The men then turned their attention to Shido.

"Is this true, Itsuka?" Westcott asked. "The kissing thing?"

"Well...uh...you see...I was told to do it!" Shido answered. "They said it's the only way."

Tohka even joined in.

"I thought he was abandoning me when he reached out for another girl." Tohka explained. "He promised that if he would kiss her, he would kiss me back."

"That explains it." Altemer uttered while he put his hand on the face.

"At that rate, Shido's gonna get a harem." Westcott followed.

"Ever watched anime before?"

"Yep, my favorite is something of a blued-hair butler for a somewhat spoiled rich girl."

"Don't tell me you watched the original version."

"I like that."

An alarm was sounded, thereby getting the attention of the personnel.

"Commander, we have Tobiichi engaged with DEM forces." One of the staff reported before the screen revealed the situation. It showed a girl with white hair and wearing an unusual dress superimposed onto her regular clothing.

"Jaguars, I think this will be your first time working for us." Kotori said.

"Likely. After that, we'll show you our objectives." Altemer replied.

"Shido, go with them and bring along Tohka."

"Got it, sis."

"Shido, let's go." Tohka uttered. "I don't want her hurt even though we are rivals for you."

The four left as they ran to the transporter.

"Is your little sister really that bossy?" Westcott asked.

"Yeah, as long as she wears the black ribbons. They backfired somewhat."

"Can you explain it?"

"Maybe later."

They reached the transporter where personnel began activating it to the target location.

"Here we go!" They then vanished from sight.

 _A/N: Second chapter is done. The third would take some time to arrive but don't go anywhere._


End file.
